Atop the Fourth Wall
Atop the Fourth Wall is a web series which started on November 29th, 2008, on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and stars comic fan and author, Lewis Lovhaug as his pseudonym Linkara, as he reviews comic books of (mostly) poor quality. About the Show Origin The series started as a text recap series on Linkara's personal blog on Blogspot.com and moved onto videos after Linkara created a short video for the Ask That Guy With the Glasses contest, where people had to create answers to specific questions. Liking making videos so much, he decided to create videos where he would critique really bad comics. It wasn't long after that that the show was created. The theme song is by VincentEL who won the contest to find a theme song for the show. By November 2015, having received enough money via Indiegogo, Linkara was able to release Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, which continues the show's story-driven plotlines. Also, because the show has had several plots, here is a complete guide by Robyn_The_Red for those who wish to catch up/follow along: AT4W Plot Guide Running Gags Starting with the review of "Superman At Earth's End," Linkara had been shouting "I am a man!" in reference to the character shouting the same lines. Another running gag includes the use of a buzzer called the "Continuity Alarm" where a buzzer sounds every time Linkara mentions the back story of a comic or goes into the history of a character that wasn't present in previous episodes. Beginning with the Sinnamon review, Linkara would say "Because poor literacy is kewl!" whenever something is misspelled and the editor of the comic never caught it, or it is intentional. Case in point: In the "Newmen #1" review, a character is named Byrd as opposed to Bird. He also has a joke making fun of every conspiracy theory that says ancient Egypt is evil. See LinkaraGags for more information Cameos The show has cameos from other members of the TGWTG staff. Most notably when Linkara reviews two part comics. For a full list, please see: Cameos. Episodes Let's Play On June 17th, 2009, Linkara started a new Let's Play series. He played "Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force" the first person shooter for PC. It's also produced by Blistered Thumbs. On February 23rd, 2014, Linkara started posting a Let's Play of "Pokemon Omicron" to TGWTG. The episode listings can be found under his profile page. Comics that Linkara will never Review on Atop The Forth Wall The 99th episode of Atop the Fourth Wall conceded of Linkara explaining, at the time of that video, why he would not review certain comics. However, due to time and Patreon, Linkara has reviewed some things on this list. 15- The Punisher Meets Archie 14- Marvel Zombies (covered by Longbox's first Midsummer's Nightmare) 13- Batman 66 12- Nextwave- Agents Of Hate 11- Who Wants To Be A Superhero (technically a TV show) 10- Lost Girls 9- Tarot, Witch Of The Black Rose 8- Maximum Carnage 7- Marvel vs DC 6- Manga 5- Political Satire 4- Motion Comics, TV Show & Cartoon 3- Webcomics (exception: Homestruck) 2- One More Day (review of 200th episode) 1- Anything Sonic related (done twice) Links *Atop the Fourth Wall official website *Atop the Fourth Wall on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:Shows